Journey
by styidiaa
Summary: Season 2 AU. What happens when Quinn's back together with Finn, but gets pregnant with Puck's baby again? What happens when Rachel gets pregnant too? Follow Quinn and Rachel on a journey of heartbreak, finding love again, and friendship. Quick, Finchel and MAJOR Faberry friendship! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Reveals and Realisations

**Hey guys! I know, I probably shouldn't be starting a new story when I have another story that I have to post every week, but, don't worry, 2035 is always going to be my top priority. I just wanted to start this one because a couple of nights ago the idea for it came in my head and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Unfortantely, fanfiction seemed to want me to pass it up because for two whole days I couldn't log in. I'm just glad it's working now. Anyway, this chapter is short and slightly choppy, I'm aware, but I just wanted to get it out there. So, enjoy and please review!**

X

Quinn walked into the girls' bathroom at McKinley and leant onto the sink. As she breathed in and out, she heard coughing. Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion. A minute later, she heard a flush and then one of the bathroom stalls opened.

"Rachel?" Rachel turned to the voice and widened her eyes when she realised it was Quinn.

"Oh, hey Quinn," Rachel walked up to the sink, "I must've caught that stomach bug you've got." Quinn's brows furrowed again, she didn't have a stomach bug… oh. Wait a minute.

"Rachel, when was the last time you had sex?" Rachel looked taken aback at this question, and she couldn't blame her.

"It's not any of your business, but, a month ago, I think." Quinn nodded.

"And when's your next period due?" Rachel, again, was taken aback. And, again, Quinn couldn't blame her.

"Uhh," Rachel did the calculations in her head, and then her eyes widened, and she put one hand over her mouth in shock, "Oh my god." Quinn could see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes, so she tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, I'm sure your dads will be fine with it, and depending who the father is, he'll be fine with it too." If it was even possible, Rachel's eyes widened even more, and she took a step back from Quinn.

"You shouldn't be nice to me, Quinn. Why are you being nice to me?" Quinn sighed.

"I'm being nice to you because I know how horrible this time can be. Now, from the way you were just acting, I'm going to take a guess and say the father is Finn." Quinn stated softly. Rachel gulped, but was confused to why Quinn didn't sound angry.

"You're not mad?" Quinn shook her head, "Why aren't you mad?" Quinn smiled.

"You'll see." Quinn then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Rachel sad, confused and distraught.

X

Quinn walked up to Finn's locker.

"Finn. We need to talk." Finn's brows furrowed in confusion, but nodded.

"Okay, what's up?" Quinn took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to do this to you again, only a year after it happened the first time, but, about a month ago, just after we got back together, I slept with Puck, I don't know what it meant, but, I'm pregnant. And I just wanted to let you know the truth this time." Quinn could instantly see the hurt on Finn's face.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me, _again_." Quinn sighed.

"I know, I can't apologise enough, but I think it's for the best." Finn then slammed his locker and started walking, but Quinn stopped him.

"I know this is wrong of me to ask, but can you just do one thing for me? Can you not tell Puck yet? Or, actually can you not tell anyone? I need to tell Puck myself and I'd like to keep my secret safe for as long as I can." Finn sighed but nodded. "Thank you."

X

As Rachel walked past a class room, she saw Finn in there, and he didn't look very happy. Rachel opened the door and walked in.

"Finn?" Finn turned around to see Rachel, "Are you okay? I was walking pass the room and saw you kicking those chairs over." Finn sighed and sat down.

"Quinn just told me that she's pregnant with Puck's baby _again_. I just don't understand why she'd do that to me again." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh." She muttered quietly, but not quiet enough. Finn looked up from the desk and looked at Rachel.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Rachel shook her head.

"It's nothing." Rachel then realised if she didn't leave now, she might just spill everything about her pregnancy, and she knew that right now wasn't the right time. As she walked out, she heard Finn calling after her, but she didn't stop.

X

 **Please review!**


	2. Kicks & Punches

**Okay guys! A new chapter! I promise that 2035 will be posted tomorrow or the day after, but we're still working on it. Anyway, if any of you were wondering, according to my research, Quinn and Finn weren't together in Blame It On The Alcohol, so, in my AU, Finn also gets drunk, and Finn and Rachel sleep together that night, that being Rachel's first time, but they say nothing of it afterwards. This story is set after Regionals, but before Nationals and Prom and all that. And also, if you see the word 'mum' in any of my fics, I'm not spelling it wrong, that's how we spell it in Australia. Anyway, enjoy!**

X

As Quinn walked the halls of McKinley looking for Puck, she grew nervous. She's never actually told someone that they were the father of her baby and meant it. But, she knew she needed to tell him, especially before Finn got a hold of him. Walking past the choir room, she sees Puck in there, playing the guitar. She smiles softly before walking into the choir room and making her presence known.

"Hey Puck." Puck immediately looked up when he heard her voice, and smiled slightly.

Only then did Quinn realise that she was just about to turn Puck's life upside down. Sure, it's happened before but it was different last time. Secrets were kept, lies were told, hearts were broken. Quinn didn't want that to happen this time. She wanted as less drama as she could get. But she would still be turning Puck's life upside down, no matter how she decided to deal with this.

Because of that realisation, Quinn found it hard to form words. Puck frowned at the sight, and he could tell something was up. Puck put the guitar down and stood up. He saw tears forming in Quinn's eyes and was worried.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Quinn snapped out of her daze and managed to get one word out.

"Pregnant." Puck's eyes immediately widened and Quinn burst into tears. Quinn didn't expect to cry. She thought she was all cried out. Quinn's eyesight became blurry and she saw a figure coming closer to her, and the next thing she knew, her head was in someone's chest, she recognised the scent as Puck's, and quieted down as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

X

As Rachel walked into the choir room, she tried to keep her nausea down, just wanting to keep her life as normal as it could be for now. As she sat down at her usual seat, she noticed that Quinn and Puck were sitting next to each other, and she instantly smiled. But then she looked around and noticed there was one person that wasn't here, and if he wasn't here, that would mean he would be soon, and what would happen next wouldn't be good. Mr Schue was in his office, so Rachel knew that right now was her only chance to warn Quinn and Puck. Rachel turned in her seat.

"Quinn." She whispered, not wanting to make a scene. Quinn looked up from her phone to see Rachel with an urgent look on her face.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Finn's not here." Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion.

"So?" Rachel sighed.

"Finn's not here." As Rachel repeated herself, she jerked her head in Puck's direction. Quinn's eyes instantly widened in realisation. This wasn't good. Quinn was about to warn Puck when Mr Schue walked in, clapping his hands together.

"Okay everyone, Nationals is coming up, so-" Mr Schue didn't finish his sentence because in walked Finn, who didn't look happy. "Finn, you're late, wh-" Again, Mr Schue didn't get to finish his sentence. Finn walked straight up to Puck, who actually looked scared, and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. Rachel got up and got between them before Finn could throw another punch. Puck looked like he was about to fight back, so Quinn also got between them. Both of them talking to their unborn child's father.

"Rachel, move so I can punch that jerk's face." Rachel didn't move.

"Quinn, move so I can punch him back." Quinn didn't move. Finn walked around Rachel and Puck and Finn started fighting, somehow causing both men to move near the band, Quinn and Rachel to move to the side near the piano, and everyone else to get between them.

Quinn shook her head disbelievingly.

"So the father of my baby is fighting the father of your baby." Quinn whispered to Rachel, since she didn't want anyone else to know she was pregnant, and she assumed that Rachel had found out because of her warning earlier. She also figured that Rachel wouldn't want anyone to know yet either.

Rachel nodded with a soft smile on her face, and Quinn thought of something and turned to Rachel.

"Hey, do you want to come to my place after school?" Quinn whispered to Rachel, and Rachel looked at Quinn with surprise.

"Really?" Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, if we're going to be pregnancy buddies, we're going to have to get to know each other more, right?" Quinn whispered, Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Rachel whispered. Quinn grinned happily and turned to face the group, who were still trying to break up Quinn and Rachel's baby daddies.

X

"Rachel, honey, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Leroy, one of Rachel's dads asked her since she asked them to sit down in the living room to talk. Rachel took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Dad, daddy, I'm pregnant." Her dads' eyes instantly widened, and then anger spread across their faces.

"How could you do this, Rachel?! You were going to be a star on Broadway! And now you've ruined it all by having a baby at sixteen! You are no longer welcome in this house." Rachel's jaw dropped. Were her dads really kicking her out?

"I suggest you go pack and find somewhere else to live." They were. They really were kicking her out. Rachel got up and walked upstairs and unlocked her phone.

"Hello?" Rachel sighed.

"Quinn?" As Rachel was on the phone, she started packing up her things into her pink suitcase.

"Hey Rachel, I was about to come pick you up to take you to my house. What's up?" Rachel took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling.

"My dads are kicking me out." Rachel heard a gasp on the other end.

"Oh my god! I don't know your dads very well but they never seemed like people who would do that!" As Rachel heard what Quinn said, she burst into tears. She heard Quinn sigh. "How about you come stay with my mum and I for a while? And before you ask, it will be fine, I'm sure my mum will be fine with you staying. I'm on my way to your place. Stay strong until I get there okay?" Rachel nodded, even though Quinn couldn't see her.

"Okay."

X

 **Please review!**


	3. Mothers & Bonds

**Hey guys! I finished the third chapter of 2035 so now I'm able to post the third chapter of Journey! Enjoy!**

X

Rachel was sitting in her room, waiting for Quinn to text her to tell her when she was outside, when one of her fathers, Leroy, came in, not looking very happy.

"I assume you've found a place to live." Rachel nodded, looking down. It looked like her fathers were set on kicking her out. "Good, if you're not out in an hour, you will be." Rachel felt like bursting into tears, but knew her fathers wouldn't care. She couldn't believe her fathers were actually considering kicking her out onto the streets. As her father left her room, her phone lit up with a text from Quinn.

 _I'm outside._

Rachel smiled. She really was thankful for Quinn. Which she didn't know would be a sentence she ever thought she'd say while in high school. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her room and down the stairs and straight past her dads.

As she got into Quinn's car, she nearly burst into tears right then and there, but she knew right now wasn't really a good time.

"You okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I just can't believe that they'd do this to me." Quinn frowned and rubbed her back while Rachel cried. Quinn then stopped rubbing her back and started the drive to her house.

X

"Mum? Are you home?" Quinn called out as she came into the house with Rachel. Her mum knew she was having a friend over, but she didn't know about the baggage. Literal or not.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie, why don't you and your friend go into the living room and I'll be there soon." Rachel rose her eyebrows at the word friend. Did Quinn consider them friends? She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about trivial things like this.

"Okay, mum." Quinn walked into the living room, with Rachel following, and they both sat down on the couch. Quinn turned to Rachel. "Before you ask, my mum already knows about my pregnancy, I told her earlier." Rachel nodded. As Judy walked into the room, she stopped walking when she saw Rachel.

"You look familiar, where have I seen you before?" Rachel wasn't sure how to answer, so Quinn spoke up.

"She's in Glee Club, mum, you probably saw her performing at last year's Regionals." Judy smiled and sat down on the seat across from the two teenagers.

"So, Rachel, how come I've never seen you at this house before?" Again, Rachel wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um, mum, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, you see, Rachel's also pregnant, and her fathers just kicked her out. I was wondering if she could stay here for a while." Judy's eyes widened but nodded.

"Of course, Rachel, you are welcome here. How about you both go to the guest room and unpack. It's across from Quinn's room and next to the nursery." Rachel nodded and both Quinn and Rachel stood up, and walked to the guest room.

X

After half an hour of unpacking –Rachel owned more stuff than what should fit in that suitcase-, both Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's room, talking.

"So, when are you going to tell Finn?" Asked Quinn. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I mean, what if he thinks I'm lying?" Rachel then realised what she said and started to apologise before Quinn shook her head, smiling.

"Rachel, it's okay, I know what I did last year was wrong, which is why I didn't do it this year. And, you know what? Even if he thinks you're lying, at least you've got it out there, right? He knows and then it's up to him if he chooses to believe it's a lie or not. But, of course, in like a couple months when you start to show, and he'll realise that he's the only guy you've ever been with, he'll realise his mistake." Rachel looked at Quinn, shocked.

"You give out amazing advice, you know that?" Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I know, I'm actually thinking about becoming a therapist." Rachel's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, after everything that's happened to me, I think I could give out some kick ass advice. Of course, I'd like to hope I'll be better than Miss Pillsbury." Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you definitely will be. Sure, Mr Schue is in love with her, but sometimes, she can be a little.."

"Ditzy?" Quinn offered. Rachel laughed but nodded. Quinn never thought she'd see the day where she and Rachel Berry bonded over being pregnant at sixteen.

X

 **Thanks for everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! Keep those reviews coming! They really make my day! :)**


	4. Texts & Cars

**Hey guys! I wanted to upload this before I went to bed, so, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

X

When Rachel first woke up, she was confused about where she was, until she remembered yesterday's events. Just as Rachel was about to burst into tears again, the door opened, and in walked Quinn.

"Hey, Rachel, my mum made breakfast, it's on the table if you want some." Rachel forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Quinn nodded and walked out and shut the door behind her. Rachel got out of bed and opened her new wardrobe. She picked out her favourite outfit and got dressed. Just as she was about to go to the dining room, she got a text from Finn.

 _Hey, are you okay?_

Rachel was surprised and shocked by this text. Had someone told him? Had Quinn told him? No. Rachel shook her head. Quinn's changed, and she knew that.

 _Yeah, I'm fine, why?_

As she waited for Finn to text back, she thought about ways to tell him. Telling him in song was definitely out of the question. She had to tell him face to face, it was the only way. And, like Quinn said last night, if he thinks she's lying, it's up to him what happens next.

 _No reason._

Rachel frowned. Finn was picking up weird vibes from her, and that wasn't good. She had to tell him before he somehow found out himself. Now wasn't the time to think about that, Rachel sent Finn one more text before shutting her phone off and walking out of her room.

 _Okay! See you at school!_

X

"Have fun at school girls!" Judy yelled out as Rachel and Quinn got in Quinn's car. It might've been less than a day, but having Judy around has been…. interesting. She's been so kind to Rachel, that motherly sort of kindness. Rachel's never really had that. Except for back when she was dating Finn, and she'd go over to his house and talk to Carole for like half an hour.

Rachel zoned out during the drive to school, thinking about how, yesterday, her fathers were driving her to school, and she thought she had a stomach bug just like Quinn. Oh how life changes in just a day.

"We're here." Rachel looked out the window and realised that Quinn was right. Rachel got out after Quinn, and ignored the whispers about the former cheerleader being in the same car as the school freak.

When they both walked into the actual building, the stares and whispers got even worse. It was like McKinley had nothing to talk about except who was driving in what car with who.

As they were both walking, talking to each other to block out the whispers and stares, Puck walked up to both of them.

"Sup Quinn, Berry, since when were you two best friends?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We've formed a bond since we both learnt shocking news yesterday." Quinn said to Puck, basically telling him about Rachel's pregnancy. Puck's eyes widened and he looked at Rachel.

"Whoa, Berry, who's the-" Quinn cut him off by putting her hand to his mouth, since she saw Finn walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Puck stared at everyone's faces, and his jaw dropped. Crap, that's another person who found out before Finn. She needed to tell him soon. And fast.

X

 **Thanks so much for reading! And thanks so much for the follows, favourites, and reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**


	5. Lockers & Posts

**Hi guys! I decided to write this whole chapter while I was out somewhere with no wifi, anyway, enjoy!**

X

As Rachel looked at the clock in her history class, she grew anxious. She wanted to tell Finn really soon so she was scared about bumping into him, but also hoping she did. As the bell rang, she realised that Finn was in this class with her. She took a deep breath before she turned around and walked up to Finn. It was now or never.

"Finn," Finn looked up from his notebook to see Rachel, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn nodded and they both walked out of the class together. Finn turned to Rachel.

"So, what was it you want to talk about?" Rachel took another deep breath. This was it.

"Okay, I know there's a big chance you won't believe me, but I need to tell you this anyway," Finn nodded, confused, "I'm pregnant, and you're the father." Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes again, but she held them in, waiting for Finn's reaction.

"Are-are you sure?" Rachel cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Sure about what?"

"Are you sure that I'm the father?" Rachel sighed, and felt the tears forming in her eyes again.

"You're the only one I've ever," Rachel struggled to find the right word, " _been with_." Rachel then sighed again, seeing Finn hadn't really reacted, "I-I'm just going to go." Rachel walked away from a speechless Finn, terrified.

X

As Rachel was at her locker, Quinn ran up to her.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around and smiled.

"Hey Quinn," she then saw the urgent look on Quinn's face, "What's up?"

"Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel's eyebrow's raised, and Quinn nodded. Rachel slammed her locker. "Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Quinn.

"I'm going to go find that jerk and give him a piece of my mind!" Rachel stated angrily.

"At least let me come with you." Rachel nodded and both girls started walking, until Puck bumped into them.

"Whoa, Berry, Quinn, what's up with you two?" Quinn just looked at Puck angrily.

"Did you tell him?!" Yelled Quinn, as she pointed a finger at Puck. Puck's eyes widened and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa! Calm down! Tell who what?" Rachel sighed.

"Apparently Jacob Ben Israel posted something about Quinn and my," she lowered her voice when she said the next word, "secret." Puck's eyebrow's raised and he turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going Puck?" Asked Quinn. Puck turned around to look at the pair like they were mad.

"What? Did you think I'd let you two kick his ass without me there?" Puck shook his head. "No way." He turned around and started walking again, with Quinn and Rachel following, all three teenagers had furious looks on their faces.

X

Quinn and Rachel had lost Puck in the search for Jacob, and as they were looking for Jacob _and_ Puck near the classrooms, they heard a slam against a locker and yelling. Both women looked at each other with worry and ran to where they heard the noise, and saw Puck holding Jacob against a locker, looking furious.

"Delete that post!" Jacob shook his head, unfazed by Puck.

"I can't, that would go against the rules for my-" Jacob was cut off again by Puck slamming him into the locker more.

"I said delete it!" Just then, Finn walked into the scene, and Rachel avoided looking at him, not wanting to handle him not believing her right now.

"You know, if you're telling me to delete it, that must mean that it's true. Did you hear that everyone? Your former head cheerleader is pregnant! Again!" As Quinn tried to stop tears from forming, Puck slammed Jacob against the locker, again. But, that didn't faze Jacob, he kept on talking.

"And the female lead of the Glee club is also pregnant!" Jacob then turned to see Rachel and Quinn standing there, and, again, kept on talking. "Oh, look, there's the school sluts now!" Hearing that sentence, Finn walked straight up to Jacob, and punched him in the face, and Puck kept on slamming him against the locker until Mr Schue and Principal Figgins broke it up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said Mr Schue, trying to get Finn and Puck away from Jacob. "Break it up! Break it up!" Mr Schue then took Finn and Puck to the Principal's office. And as the crowd departed back to their own conversations, Quinn and Rachel stood there in shock.

X

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favourites! I'm so happy that you all like the story!**


	6. Accusations & Father Talks

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry, but I've been pretty ill. If you want to keep up on when I'll be updating, make sure to follow my twitter:** **panpickjoganluc. If you guys thought the drama was over, then you're completely wrong. In fact, it's just getting started. ;) Enjoy!**

X

A couple of hours later, Quinn and Rachel walked into the choir room and were bombarded by questions from the New Directions.

"Is it true?"

"Did you lie about the baby daddy again?"

"Who are the fathers of who's babies?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Those were just some of the questions they asked, but Mr Schue walked in and cut them off before they could ask more.

"Guys, please don't overwhelm them with questions, they've had a pretty hard couple of days." Rachel turned to look at Mr Schue.

"How'd you know?" Mr Schue smiled as Puck and Finn walked into the room.

"Puck told me." Rachel turned to glare at Puck, and pointed a finger at him.

"You told him about what happened with my dads?!" Finn's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait, what happened with your dads?" Rachel stopped glaring at Puck and turned to Finn.

"They kicked me out." Some of the New Directions gasped. Finn, however, was furious.

"You're kidding." Rachel shook her head sadly.

"I'm not, Finn, I told them about the pregnancy and they got really mad."

"Where do you live now, then?" Quinn walked up and stood next to Rachel.

"With me." Said Quinn. Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded anyway. He then turned to look at Rachel.

"So, it's true." Said Finn. Rachel nodded.

"Would I lie to you?" Asked Rachel, sad that Finn would think she would lie about something as big as that.

"I just, I didn't think I-" Finn got cut off when Santana spoke up.

"Are we really going to believe this crap?" Asked Santana, angry. Everyone turned to her, shocked, but she just shrugged.

"What? To me, it seems like Fabray and Berry teamed up just so they could get their exes back." Said Santana. Rachel turned to Santana, angry.

"Are you serious right now?! Would either of us lie about this?" Asked Rachel, incredibly angry at Santana. Santana just shrugged in response, and Rachel sighed.

"Whatever, just wait a couple of months and then we'll see what you think." Said Rachel as she walked to one of the front seats of the choir room. Quinn then sat next to her on her right, and Puck sat next to Quinn on her right, and then Finn sat next to Rachel on her left. Rachel had to hide her grin at the fact that these three people are supporting her, which she never thought possible two years ago.

X

That afternoon, Rachel and Quinn were in Quinn's room, doing their homework, when Quinn looked up from her notebook.

"Rachel," Quinn started, Rachel looked up from her notebook, "have you been in touch with Shelby since…" Quinn trailed off, and Rachel shook her head.

"No, she didn't want any contact, so I haven't even tried." Said Rachel. Rachel thought why Quinn would want to know this, when she realised something.

"You could contact her though, I still have her number in my phone, just in case. I'm sure she'd let you see Beth." Quinn bit her lip and nodded, sadly.

"I'll think about it." Rachel nodded and they both went back to their homework. Around half an hour later, Judy came home, and made dinner, as they were eating, Judy looked like she wanted to tell both girls something. Quinn raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"Mum, what is it?" Asked Quinn. Judy gulped.

"Your father might have found out you're pregnant again." Said Judy, scared. Quinn dropped her fork in shock and jumped up from her seat.

"What?! Mum, how did he find out?" Quinn yelled.

"I forgot one of my friends was still in contact with him, and I told her today, and she told him. He, uh, wasn't happy." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well of course he wasn't! He wasn't exactly happy last time either!" Quinn then pointed a finger at her mother. "Mum, if he ever comes to this house, do NOT let him in." Said Quinn firmly. Judy nodded her head.

"Of course I wouldn't, I'm sorry Quinnie." Quinn sighed and sat down as Rachel just sat there, shocked.

X

About two hours later, when Rachel was in her room, her phone lit up with a text from Finn. She smiled and unlocked her phone.

 _Hey, sorry about everything that happened today._

Rachel frowned and texted him back

 _It's not your fault._

She only had to wait half a minute for him to text her back.

 _Well, it sort of is, I mean, I helped create the baby, which means I'm half the cause of all of your problems._

Rachel sighed.

 _Finn, you didn't cause my problems. But, the first part of your text, does that mean you believe me?_

 _Of course I believe you, Rach, I mean, you were right, you would never lie to me._

Rachel smiled.

 _Thank you Finn, that means a lot._

 _No problem Rach._

Rachel then glanced at the time of her phone and widened her eyes.

 _Finn, it's late, I better get to bed, but I'll see you at school tomorrow._

 _Goodnight Rach._

Rachel put her phone on vibrate and went to bed with a smiled on her face. Even though the day started out rocky, it ended pretty well.

X

 **I'm surprised I managed to put drama and fluff in just one chapter. But, anyway, make sure to review! They really make my day. :)**


	7. Babies & Bears

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get back into the hang of this story and update, and I'm so sorry that this chapter is most likely one of the shortest chapters I've ever written in my life. I'll definitely try to get a better chapter up later. Key word: try, so please don't get angry at me if I don't. I do have something in mind for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

X

That Saturday afternoon, Rachel and Quinn were walking to the grocery store with Judy, having just had their first doctor's appointment since they got pregnant.

When they walked in, Judy walked off to get the necessities and let Quinn and Rachel find the ingredients for their current cravings.

As both girls were looking for a particular ice cream flavour, Rachel heard two familiar voices.

"Hiram, this is not the place to talk about it." Rachel's eyes widened and she turned her head to see her fathers not too far away. Rachel grabbed Quinn by the arm and dragged her to another aisle, with Quinn protesting.

"Rachel, what are you doing? I just decided on a flavour and then you had to pull me away?" When Rachel checked what aisle they were in, she saw the sign just above their heads that said _Baby Products_. She sighed. Her fathers were definitely not coming in this aisle.

Rachel turned to Quinn and lowered her voice, "My dads are here."

Quinn's eyes widened in response and she also lowered her voice, "Are you serious?"

When Rachel nodded, Quinn poked her head out of the aisle to check, and when she turned back to Rachel, her eyes were even wider, if that was even possible, "What are you going to do?"

Rachel shrugged, "Well, I'm definitely not talking to them, they basically disowned me! We'll just have to wait for them to leave." Quinn sighed but agreed anyway, while looking around the aisle they were in.

"Fine, but only because I seriously need to start considering buying this stuff." As Quinn walked further down the aisle, Rachel realised what that sentence implied and sped up her walking to walk beside her.

"Wait a minute, you're keeping your baby?"

Quinn nodded, and stopped when she saw a toy bear. She held it, and bit her lip before she spoke, "After what happened with Beth, I remember thinking that if I became a pregnant teenager again –which I was pretty sure would never happen- that I wouldn't give my baby up this time. I think about her all the time. I wonder what she's doing, how she's feeling, I hate that I'll never be able to experience that with her. So I'm not going to make that same mistake this time."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "You know I get that. I always wonder what it could have been like if Shelby was there during my childhood. That doesn't mean I've made a decision yet, but I'm leaning towards keeping it." As she said that and walked further down the aisle, she noticed her fathers leaving the store and breathed a sigh of relief, but also hurt.

Is it so bad that she wanted her fathers and Shelby back in her life?

X

 **Even though this is the shortest chapter in the history of writing, it would still be awesome if you guys reviewed! Thanks so much for reading. :)**


	8. Prom, Part One: Car Drive

**Hey guys! So, yes, I realise that this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to update today because it's my birthday! Anyway, the next couple of chapters will be getting ready for Prom and then the actual thing.** **Enjoy!**

X

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she banged her fist against the door to Rachel's room, "Come on! Let's go!"

Rachel sighed and opened her door as Quinn looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't want to get up and go to the mall." Quinn looked at Rachel in confusion.

"And, why not?"

"Because, I don't even have a date to the prom so what's the point in getting a dress for it?" Prom was next Friday, and Quinn had planned on getting her dress two weeks ago, but things got in the way so she was unable to, so yesterday she told Rachel that they would be going to the mall to get dresses today, and Rachel just shrugged and said okay, not really thinking much of it. But, this morning, well, ten minutes ago, Quinn started banging on Rachel's door, wanting to get her dress already and see if it still fit.

"You don't need a date to go to prom, you can go stag." Rachel shrugged in response and started walking through the hallway and out of the house, saying good morning and goodbye to Jill on the way.

As they got into Quinn's car and she started the car, Rachel spoke up.

"It's just, after everything that happened with Finn, and now, this," she gestured to her stomach, "I guess I'm not really looking forward to prom." Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Well, I was going to run for Prom Queen, but I don't exactly have a king, and I also realised that there are more important things than running for Prom Queen." As she paused, she shook her head in thought of her younger self. "I can't believe I thought I could pretend that I was never pregnant. I mean, who does that?"

"I'm not going to lie, what you did was stupid," Quinn chuckled at Rachel's bluntness, "but what matters is that you learnt from it. You did learn from it, right?"

"I sure did. I learnt that if you pretend you were never pregnant, then you'll just get knocked up again." Quinn smiled and laughed as she drove, while Rachel laughed along with her.

X

 **Thanks so much for reading and please review as a birthday present!**


End file.
